Eyeliner Techniques
by xMy.November.Insanityx
Summary: Because that's what it had to be, eyeliner. He just refused to share his technique for fear of the secret getting out. No Pairing. Contains OC. Oneshot. Possible OOC.


Okay, if you clicked that link, that means you should know that this oneshot contains an OC. Just a heads up: I get just as annoyed as the next guy when people do self-inserts/Mary Sues/other cliches but this is NOT a self-insert, (Rae-Lynn has actually been one of my OC's for a while now and, well, I don't know how to explain it but I can assure you I am nothing like her...?) I tried my best to avoid the Mary-Sue mark, and, well, yeah. I don't usually put OC's in my story, so this will be a rare thing. Plus, she doesn't "hook up" with anyone or have a love interest like most, so, yay? **However, if you do see something about her that is cliched, don't be afraid to review. I'm willing to hear what you have to say. ;)**

Uh, enjoy. I guess.

_

* * *

_

_  
God, this was so hard._

Standing on the tips of her toes, Rae-Lynn leaned over the sink to get as close to the mirror as remotely possible. Needless to say, it fogged with every occasional breath the girl exhaled because of the close proximity.

When she did breathe, it was a sharp raspy inhale, considering the marble side was practically digging into her lower stomach. Her arms were aching from being positioned upward for such a long period of time. That is, one hand was keeping her eyelid open…

…while the other held a small eyeliner brush.

"Alright, let's try this one more time…"

Shooting her emerald eyes upward, Rae gripped the brush as hard as possible, feeling the plastic handle embed itself into her already-raw palm. She slowly brought it up to her bottom row of eyelashes, and lowered her aim ever so slightly so that it was directly underneath. Starting at the corner, she began to slowly swipe the black makeup across-

"_ACHOO!"_

And in that one second of sneezing, she had managed to release both hands of their former duties in favor of covering her nose.

The result was a now large black streak that ran from the corner of her eye to the bridge of her nose, and the brush who had taken park in the makeup disaster falling down the drain of the sink.

"Ughh…" She groaned, wrinkling her nose. "'Scuse mee…" Lifting her head to resume her uncomfortable position in front of the mirror, Rae screamed at the sight of her reflection.

"NOOOO!"

It was official. She had no talent in the art of makeup. More specifically, eyeliner.

She needed professional help.

x0x

"All right, everyone, so I have reviewed the footage on this tape, and I conclude that-"

"Hey, L?"

Said male did not turn from his usual position in his chair to look at the speaker. He was already 99.9% sure he knew who it was, and that .1% wasn't worth the trouble of confirming.

Besides, only one person would interrupt the greatest detective in the world while he was speaking. However, L constantly put up with this, because she was vital to the Kira case. What she did lack in common sense Rae made up for in her knack for remembering the smallest of details.

But getting back to the point…

"Ryuzaki. Mmm, yes, Rae-chan?"

"Uh, I need help,"

(A "Yes you do." was whispered before poorly-concealed fits of giggles, and Rae shot the group of men a cold glare before continuing.)

"…And I woulda asked someone else but I figured you would be the best person fit, seeing as you do it so easily-"

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID." Cue the snorting and snickering.

"SHUT UP!" Rae screamed, waving a petite fist at the group. "LET ME FINISH! GOOD LORD!"

"Rae-chan, if you would be so kind as to continue…?" L droned, bringing a thumb up to his mouth.

She smiled and pulled a lock of natural sage hair behind her ear. "Right. Um, can you help me put on my eyeliner?"

Completely not expecting such an odd mixture of words to come from her mouth, the men were now laughing hysterically, some on the floor while others were desperately wiping tears from their eyes.

L raised an eyebrow and twisted his head to look at the girl, somewhat confused by the request. "Rae-chan…?"

She was in front of him in a flash, sporting an adorable (at least that's what she assumed) pout. "Puh-leease? You must be like, a natural!" She jabbed a finger at one of his eyes, tracing the black that rimmed the bottom. His gaze followed her finger while his mouth involuntarily opened in shock. "I mean you do it so perfectly! Oh, and would you happen to have an extra brush? I dropped mine down the sink….so yeah…"

Because face faulting/palming would definitely be out of character for someone as himself, (…No matter how much he wanted to do it.) L settled for a twitch of his eye.

"…Rae-chan."

"Hmmm?"

"That is not…eyeliner."

"…Say what now?"

"It isn't-"

"…Oh, I see how it is!" Straightening up, Rae put her hands on her hips.

"…I'm sorry?"

"You just don't want teach me your eyeliner technique because you're afraid I'll share it with my friends who'll share it with their friends who'll share it with THEIR friends and then we'll all try to COPY you-"

At this point L and the others (who had calmed down finally) had tuned her out and were now back to focusing on the computer screen. "As I was saying…" (He was mildly unhappy that he had to raise his voice above his usual monotone to block out the girl's ranting.)

"…And then we'll…um…well, that's what you think I'm going to do!" Finishing her overdramatic speech, Rae proudly looked over at L, and realized she had been ignored for the past five minutes.

After a few long minutes of silence, she sulked back to the doorway. "…I'll be in the bathroom."

L suppressed a chuckle.

* * *

Well...?


End file.
